


Forces of Nature

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grelliam, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress





	1. Chapter 1

It was a small, faux log cabin nestled snuggled amidst the trees and flowers. There were no houses or buildings nearby, and even the rough, dirt road did not go beyond the cabin. It set alone on top of the small knoll with its blank windows staring out at the lake. A gentle breeze glided about the cabin; causing the porch swing to sway slightly. The chains holding up the swing squeaked softly, but that was the only sound besides the birds happily chirping. All was quiet, peace, and solitude.

  
William stood quietly beside his black rental car as he stared up at the cabin with cold eyes. He seemed very out of place with his business suit and perfectly combed hair, and his face was grim as he surveyed his surroundings. Taking one last look at his car, he straightened his broad shoulders and tightened his grasp on his suitcase as he walked up the wooden steps.  
Inside the cabin was every bit as plain and rustic as it had appeared from the exterior. There was a small kitchen/dining right off of the living room. To the right, there was a tiny, dark bedroom and a small yet functional bathroom. The area was surprisingly free of dust and spiderwebs, but the dark wood gave it a morose almost gloomy appearance. Although William had already been told there were no phones or jacks, he still looked around.

  
“I suppose I should be thankful it has electricity,” he said to himself and his voice echoed in the small space.

  
Stepping into the bedroom, he set his suitcase on the bed before retrieving his cell phone from his pocket. Relief softened his features when he saw that he had signal. It wasn’t a strong signal, but he would be able to make a phone call. Automatically he dialed an all too familiar number.

  
It was answered on the second ring. “Spears’ Law Office,” announced a professional voice, “How may I help you?”

  
“This is William, Ms. Fletcher,” he said, “May I speak to my father?”

  
“Let me see if he is available, Will,” she replied in a softer tone.

  
There was a click after he was put on hold, and he listened to the recorded classical music. Although he had always enjoyed music, the recording always had a tinny quality that he found unpleasant. He was about to hang up when his father’s voice suddenly came on the line.

  
“Did you make it to the cabin?” his father asked. As usual he skipped any pleasantries or unnecessary conversation.

  
“I did,” William answered, “but I don’t see how this is really nec-”

  
“It is necessary,” his father interrupted. As usual, he had known what his son was about to say and already had his counterargument prepared. “We are a public business and we have to worry about our image. After your stunt the other day, we had to do something to save face.”

  
“It was hardly a-”

  
“Is the place clean?” asked his father, “I had Knox go down a few days ago to make sure. He said he had the place cleaned and had the refrigerator fully stocked.”

  
“I haven’t checked the supplies yet,” William said.

  
“Just stay there and stay quiet for now,” his father continued, as if William had never spoken, “A vacation will do you good. It will allow you to put your priorities in order, and I will take care of things here. Just stay put. Do you understand?”

  
“I understand what you’re saying but…”

  
“Good,” his father said, “Now, go and enjoy the peace and quiet. I have things that require my attention here. Goodbye, William.”

  
Before William could say anything else, the dial tone was ringing in his ear. “Honestly,” he said, as he adjusted his glasses, “It would be nice if you listened for a change.”

  
His ‘conversation’ over, he opened his suitcase. The clothes inside were all new besides his pajamas as he rarely had any reason to wear things more suitable for the wilderness. These articles would have looked like alien intruders in his own closet, but the jeans seemed almost snug folded neatly in the oak dresser. After the shirts had been hung neatly, and the toiletries had been placed in the bathroom, he put away the suitcase and looked at the clock. He had only been here for 20 minutes, and he already had ran out of things that needed to be done.

  
With a loud sigh, he walked outside and stared out at the landscape. While he wasn’t usually a fan of nature, the lake was a beautiful sight to behold with the sun dancing off the water. With slow, steady steps, he walked down the slight bank towards the water edge; trying to ignore the dust that plumed up with each step and clung to the legs of his slacks.

  
The final slope was not steep, and the sound of the water lapping the shore was relaxing. He almost smiled, but then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and silently gasped when he realized there was someone nearby standing in the water.

  
The stranger had their back to him, so William found himself looking at a mass of brilliant, red hair that glistened like a lost jewel in the sun. The wet hang fell down over a slender, porcelain back and pooled about the form in the crystalline water. William wasn’t the kind to stare or gape, but he didn’t move as he watched; his breath catching in his throat.

  
Suddenly, the stranger glanced over their shoulder with a look of surprise that soon melted into a bright smile. Turning, William found himself looking into an elegant face. Now he could see the body was lithe but with surprising musculature for such a slender body. The chest was small, but there were muscles in the abdomen. The stomach was perfectly flat and toned, and William did his best not to let his eyes drift too far. While still submerged in the water up to the hips, he was certain that this stranger was nude.

  
“I didn’t know anyone was there,” the stranger said, as he moved some wet hair from his face. Tangled in those glorious locks were flowers that seemed to fit perfectly somehow.  
“Nor did I,” William replied. He willed away the blush he could feel burning on his cheeks. “I just came down here to look at the water.”

  
“You should take a swim,” his new acquaintance insisted, “The water’s divine.” His broad smile revealed oddly sharp teeth as he leaned back into the water. It was clear that he was very nude, and William turned away. He knew he shouldn’t look. It wouldn’t be proper.

  
Yet, he had never seen anyone or anything so beautiful.

  
“No thank you,” he said, “I should...I should be going now.” He turned around.

  
“Where are you staying?” the stranger asked suddenly.

  
“At the cabin here on the knoll,” he replied before mentally kicking himself. He shouldn’t tell a perfect stranger such information.

  
“Then we’re neighbors! My name’s Grell. What’s yours?”

  
“William,” he replied; frowning a bit at Grell's quick, almost intrusive way of speaking.

  
“Well, William,” Grell said with a soft laugh, “Why not go swimming? The cabin’s right up there, and it’s not going anywhere.”

  
“I...I didn’t bring anything to swim in,” William replied.

  
“Nor did I,” Grell replied.

  
He turned around to say that he had no interest in skinny dipping, but he simply couldn’t find the words. Grell had emerged from the water and was standing on the shore in all of his glory. His body was so perfectly proportioned and that pale skin seemed to glow luminescently. It was if nature itself loved that body, but William knew how he was supposed to react.  
How his father would want him to react.

  
“I have no interest in anything so crude or improper,” he said, forcing his eyes to remain on Grell’s face, “I need to return to my cabin. May I suggest you should return home as well. It wouldn't be fitting for anyone to see you in such a manner.” He drew his shoulders up as he felt the familiar gathering between his brows. “Good day, Mr. Grell.”

  
He turned and practically marched back to the cabin. Behind him, he heard the splash as Grell reentered the water as well as his musical laugh as he swam.

  
The water caressing his body in a way that William could only dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Golden beams of sunlight slipped in through the window and stroked William’s face before coaxing his eyelids open. He lay there for a minute, contemplating the morning sun before rolling over and examining the clock. It was already after 7am, and it had been a long time since had slept this late. Typically, he saw the sunrise on his way to the office; shining through the light of his car’s windshield, but he had never appreciated it. More than anything, it had been a nuisance.

He sighed as he got up and quickly made the bed. He had slept well, although he knew he had dreamed. He couldn’t remember exactly the content of his dreams, only that Grell had been in at least one. Quickly, he tried to push the question as to why exactly he had dreamed about Grell as he went about his morning.

William was a man of routine, so he walked into the small kitchen area and turned on the coffee pot he had prepared the night before. With that out of the way, he decided to take a quick, hot shower. Hot showers was one of his few indulgences. He knew that it was wasteful, but he loved the way the hot water felt pounding on his muscles, which always seemed to be sore about his neck. A doctor had once told him he had a tendency to hold stress in his shoulders, but he had never figured out any solution. After all, stress was simply a part of life.

Now clean, he combed his hair neatly before checking the dresser. The clothes were so unlike anything that he normally wore, and he hadn’t even purchased most of them himself. His father had arranged for others to do such shopping, and the clothing was not to his liking. He had little choice, however, as he had brought no other clothes than the suit he had wore here. “Honestly,” he mumbled to himself as he choose a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. The clothes were comfortable, but he felt like an imposter. This just wasn’t who he was. Matching the ‘outdoorsy’ clothes was a pair of brown boots.

Fully dressed, he returned to the kitchen and poured himself a fresh cup of coffee. The caffeine revived him as he walked over and opened the door to stare out at the wilderness around him. At least it looked like it was going to be a nice day.

“Good morning, William,” Grell greeted him.

William choked on his coffee as he took a step outside. Grell was stretched out on the porch swing; allowing it swing lazily as he looked at William with a bright smile. His hair was now dry, but there were still flowers interwoven with the scarlet locks and he still entirely nude. “What are you doing on my porch?” William demanded.

“Enjoying the view,” Grell said, “This is a lovely spot. Of course, this isn’t the best view around here. Far from it actually, but it’s still pretty.”

“Yes, it’s...pretty,” William said, his eyes trailing up Grell’s long legs before he could stop himself. He shook his head. “If you know of a place with a better view, why not go there?”

Grell jumped up causing the swing to rock wildly. “That’s a great idea!” he said, “Come on!” He reached for William’s hand.

William stepped back as he jerked his hand out of Grell’s reach. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“I was going to show you the spot with the best view,” Grell said, “Don’t you want to see it?”

“Not particularly,” William said, “but that’s not the point.” He struggled to find the right words as he kept working to avert his eyes. “Don’t you ever wear clothes?” he finally asked.

Grell cocked his head as she considered the question. “I never really saw the point,” he answered, “unless you’re cold or need extra protection, and the weather’s perfect here.”

_ Oh great,  _ William thought,  _ a nudist.  _ “Well I would prefer you to wear something if you insist on staying around here,” he said, “I would tell you to leave, but I have a feeling that would be a fruitless request.”

“Why would I leave?” Grell asked, “I live here.”

“I figured you were a local,” William said, “Wait here.” He hurried back into the house and consulted his own pitiful clothing selection. Grell was a thinner built person than himself, but William found a t-shirt and a pair of shorts that should fit. The shorts appeared to be spandex, and he had no idea why anyone would think he would wear something like that. Clothes in hand, he returned to the porch.

“Put these on,” he said, as he handed over the clothing.

Grell smiled brightly as he accepted the clothes. “A gift!” he cried, “No one has ever given me anything before!” Clumsily, he started to put the shirt.

“You don’t have to sarcastic,” William said.

“Sarcastic?”

“Pretend to be that excited over a shirt and a pair of shorts,” explained William.

“But I’m not pretending,” Grell said. The shirt was on backwards, but at least he was doing better with the shorts. “No one has ever given me anything so nice before.”

“No one?” repeated William, “Not even your parents?”

Grell’s face fell. “It’s not important,” he said quickly, as he tried to adjust the shirt.

William walked over and helped him to turn the shirt around. “I shouldn’t have asked,” he said, “That was inappropriate.”

“It’s okay,” Grell said.

William still felt guilty. “So, where this spot that has the best view?” he asked; hoping to make up for his previous question.  


Grell’s smile returned with all its brilliance. “It’s this way!” he shouted, “Follow me, if you can keep up!” Although barefoot, he ran at full speed up the hill beside the cabin. He leaped and ran so gracefully that it was a wonder that the animals didn’t get jealous.

For the first time, William allowed a faint smile to cross his face as he took off after the wild redhead. The wind whipped past his face and tousled his hair, but soon he caught up to Grell.

“You’re fast,” Grell called to him.

“I used to like to run,” he replied.

“Used to?” he asked, and he slowed down to a walk, “What do you mean you used to? It looks like you still like to run?”

William stopped. “I don’t get much time for it any more,” he admitted, “There’s just too much to get done. I still do my best to keep in shape, but I had to give up cross country running.”

“You miss it?” Grell’s voice made it a question.

“It doesn’t matter,” William said quickly, “More important things have to be done first.”

“I can’t imagine having to give up so simple as running,” Grell said, “I do what I want to do. Why can’t you?”

“Because we’re two very different people,” William replied. He sighed as he adjusted his glasses. “I think this was a mistake. I should probably go back.” He turned, but Grell jumped forward and took hold of his arm.

“Don’t go,” he said, “I still want to show you the best view. Please.”

This was a mistake. He knew that, but Grell was looking at him with pleading eyes. “Okay,” he agreed, “but I don’t want to be gone for too long.”

“Of course,” Grell agreed, “Don’t worry. You’re going to love it!” With a laugh, he turned and started dancing up the rocky path again.

William fell into step behind Grell, but without any real speed or enthusiasm. The rocks rolled beneath his boots, and his eyes happened to glance down at Grell’s bare feet. “How can you walk up here without shoes?” he asked.

Grell shrugged without turning around. “Like I said, I never really saw the need for clothing,” he said, “My feet are used to this path. I’ve walked it so many times.”

“You said you were a local,” William said, “Have you lived here all your life?”

“As long as I can remember,” Grell answered. The path became steep. “Do you think you can keep up, darling?”

“Don’t call me darling,” William said, “And I’m having no problems keeping up.”

“If you say so,” Grell said, although he didn’t specify if that was the reference to the first or second part of William’s reply.

They walked in silence for several minutes, and the path became rougher. Grell never missed a step or even seemed to be winded by the exertion. William was in good enough shape he could match Grell step for step, but his feet did slip slightly from time to time. He did his best to hide his missteps as he focused purely on Grell.

Of course, Grell did have a lovely backside that even the oversized t-shirt couldn’t hide.

William looked away as he felt the blood rush to his face. “Is it much farther?” he asked.

“No much,” Grell replied, “but don’t worry. The walk is most definitely worth it.” Despite his words, the path seemed to stretch farther and farther and grow even steeper with each step. William was enjoying the exercise, but he was growing tempted to tell Grell to forget this little side trip.

Finally, they reached a clearing, and Grell squealed in delight before rushing back to take William’s hands in his own. “You have to come look!” he said, “It’s so beautiful!”

Before William could move his hands away, Grell had pulled into into the clearing and close to the edge of large rock. Stretched out before him was a view unlike any other he had ever seen. The lake was sparkling in the sun while the trees swayed in the breeze. In the distant, he could see the mountains stretching up to touch the pristine, blue sky. There were no people in sight, nor could he hear the sound of their voices of the constant hum of traffic. Only this morning he had been thinking it was too silent, but here with Grell as his companion and the soft harmony of the birds, it seemed perfect.

“It is quite lovely,” he admitted as he took a step forward, “I’ve seen so many landscapes in museums and some nice parks but nothing compared to this.”

“I told you,” Grell said, “You should see it - darling, look out!”

As Grell had been talking, William took another step only to feel small rocks roll under his feet. Before he could stop himself, he could feel himself falling forward, and he had the sudden image of his father receiving the news of his unexpected death. He couldn’t even make a sound as he fell.

Suddenly, a strong yet delicate hand latched on to his arm. Shocked, William looked up and saw that Grell had thrown himself down onto the ground to grab him. There was strain on the redhead’s face as he pulled. “William,” he said, through clenched teeth, “Put your...feet on that branch there to steady yourself.”

William looked down to see a gnarled tree branch he hadn’t noticed before that was just wide enough for his feet. He did as Grell had instructed, and he was able to catch a breath. “I thought I was going to die,” he said without thinking.

“Not if I can help it,” Grell grunted, “Give me your other hand.”

William held up his hand, and Grell took hold of it. With a firm grip, he began to slowly pull William up and back to the top of the clearing. William was amazed and thankful for this strength, and he breathed a loud sigh of relief when he felt solid ground beneath him. “Thank you,” William said, “You might have just saved my life.”

Grell was breathing loudly. “It’s nothing,” he said.

“Of course it’s something,” William argued, “I believe in repaying all debts, and I’m most certainly in your debt now.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Grell said, but then he grabbed his arm.

“Are you okay?” William asked, noticing that his companion had grown rather pale.

“I’m fine,” Grell said, “I just need to rest. I trust you can find your way back to the cabin. I...I just have to go. See you later, darling!”

He stood and quickly ran towards the far side of the rocks; jumping over the edge. Shocked, William ran to where Grell had jumped as he was half afraid he’d see a broken and bloody body, but he only saw the green lush forward beneath him. Grell was nowhere in sight.

Although he was still confused, he really had nothing else he could do but return to his cabin. His stomach was growing, and he contemplated a real breakfast for the first time in years. Despite his own body’s needs, however, his mind was becoming more and more consumed by Grell. He was so strange and unlike anyone William had ever met before.

And he wanted to know more.


	3. Chapter 3

His father had been right about his refrigerator being stocked, but as he stared at the contents he couldn’t help but realize it had been a long time since he had truly cooked. He had never been particularly talented in the kitchen, but he had grown accustomed to eating out, ordering in, and food that could prepared within minutes in the microwave. He hadn’t sat down to a real breakfast for many years as he usually only had a cup of coffee and a piece of toast before work, but it seemed as if he might have to wait a bit longer.

“I could at least fry an egg,” he said to himself, “Surely I can still do that.” He removed a couple of eggs from the carton and set them on the counter. Retrieving a small pan, he poured in a generous amount of oil and turned on a burner.

“Toast would be good as well,” he said as he took a couple of pieces of bread from the bag and put them in the toaster.

The oil had started to smoke, and he wasn’t sure if it was supposed to do that or not, but at least he assumed that meant it was hot. He broke the first egg in the pan, and it sizzled immediately. Hot grease splashed out; burning his arm slightly, but he remained unperturbed. The second egg didn’t seem to want to go without a fight. He tapped it on the counter, but a piece of the shell fell into the pan along with the egg. Annoyed, he took a spatula and began to attempt to dig out the piece of shell, but it kept shifting around the pan. He was finally able to remove it, but his eggs were almost too brown on one side. He turned them over, but this certainly wasn’t going as expected. Sadly, he had forgotten a plate and, by the time he retrieved one, his eggs were completely done through and through.

“I’m not a cook,” he complained, “I wonder if Grell does any better in the kitchen.

He stopped suddenly. While he had gotten into the habit of speaking aloud because he lived alone, the sudden idea about Grell startled him. Why would he think about Grell in the kitchen? He might be an excellent cook or he could be worse than William, but that was hardly the point.

“Why am I thinking about him at all?” he asked.

His appetite suddenly gone, he tossed the eggs away and just decided to nibble on toast for now. A quick glance at the freezer showed there were plenty of frozen dinners that would be easy enough to make in the oven. He wouldn’t worry about trying to cook any more meals.

With a loud sigh, he walked out on his porch, but his eyes drifted over to the porch swing. There was no Grell to greet him. Quietly, he walked down the path towards the lake, which looked as inviting as ever, but there was no wild redhead swimming nude in the waters.

For a brief moment, he was tempted to strip down and jumped in for a swim himself, but his cellphone rang. William jumped as the noise was sudden and unexpected, but he quickly regained his composure. Swallowing the last bite of toast, he took the phone from his pocket. It was from the office. He almost didn’t want to answer, but he didn’t think ignoring it would be a good idea, so he clicked the button.

“Hello,” he said.

“Mr. Spears,” a young voice said, “Uh, how are you sir?”

William almost smiled at the young man’s nervousness. “I am fine considering, Knox,” he said, “How are things at the office?”

Ronald Knox and him had never been friends. It was probably impossible because of their very different personalities. Ronald was a young, good-looking guy that liked to date and party as much as possible, but he always got his work done. William actually found it rather considerate of him to call.

“Well, not so good,” Ronald said.

“What’s going on?”

“The boss would have my hide if he knew I was calling you,” Ronald began, “but I really wanted you to know what’s been happening here. Your father is really kissing up to Mr. Salyers after what happened, and I think it’s working. Darlene told me that they have been talking to catering companies and party planners together, so I think they are planning something.”

William groaned inwardly. “I have a good idea of what they are doing,” he said, “Thanks for telling me, Knox.”

“I just wanted you to know,” Ronald said, “I mean, it’s not really fair the way things happened. No one here thinks so.”

“I appreciate that,” William said, “And, Knox?”

“Yes, sir.”

“If you don’t want your father to know you’re calling me, it might be best not to use the office phone,” William stated.

Ronald cursed slightly. “I didn’t think of that!” he said, “I’ll just tell him I asked about the stuff I bought for the cabin. So, how’s the food?”

“It’s fine.”

“See, I asked about the food, so it won’t be a lie now,” Ronald said with a nervous laugh, “I have to go now, but I’ll call you on my cell if I learn anything else.”

“Thank you, Knox,” William said.

“You’re welcome. Bye.”

William hung up the phone and stared at it for a few minutes. He should have known that his father was up to his old tricks. This little vacation wasn’t just to allow him to cool down, but it was also to get him out of the way so that his father could make his little plans. He was tempted to get into his car and drive back to the office. He would face his father once and for all.

As he considered this, he felt the weight of eyes upon his back, and he turned around quickly to examine the woods. It looked as if he was alone, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched.

“Hello?” he asked, “Is someone there? Grell?”

There was no answer. After a few minutes, he felt more than a bit foolish as he walked back towards the cabin. With each step, it became more and more clear that he didn’t want to leave just yet. Maybe coming here had been his father’s idea, but William was beginning to feel...something. He wasn’t sure what, but he had been cold and empty for far too long.

Things were about to change.

With a loud sigh, he reentered his empty cabin. The silence was overwhelming; as suffocating as a funeral shroud. He had been alone for so long, but for the first time he truly felt alone. He longed for some company - someone to talk to, but there was no one. Grell had been the first one to really seek out his company in a very long time...and William found himself actually missing the redhead. It made no sense. Grell was frustrating and even annoying, but William still felt drawn to him.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked aloud, as he tried his best to push the thoughts from his mind. Trying desperately to find distraction, he took a thick book from a rugged bookshelf and sat down in nearby chair. It had been quite some time since he could lose himself in a story, but he found it nearly impossible to focus on the words before him. Time passed slowly, and he had barely progressed in the story as the evening sun finally slipped across the cabin floor.

"I need to get out of here," he said, as he tossed the book aside.

"Where are you going, darling?" Grell asked from the open doorway. The light framed his body like some sort of fabulous lost piece of art despite the fact he was only wearing the shirt and shorts William had given him.

William jumped slightly before adjusting his glasses. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Only a few minutes," answered Grell.

"I thought you would have been here annoying me sooner."

Grell smiled broadly. "Did you miss me, darling?" he questioned.

"I'm not your darling," William said instantly, "I simply expected you would be here early, as you were yesterday." He sighed as he stepped closer. "But it no longer matters. I was just about to leave."

"Where are you going?" Grell cocked his head in a curious manner.

"I saw a small town on my way here," William answered, "I was hoping to get an ice cream there." He paused for a minute as he regarded Grell. While he knew he should simply go on his way, he couldn't help but think about how Grell had saved him the day before...or the way he couldn't seem to get Grell out of his mind. "Would you like to join me?" he added.

Grell squealed and jumped from foot to foot like a small child. "I thought you'd never ask, darling!" he exclaimed, as he turned and ran towards the rental car.

"I'm not your darling," he said once more, but he knew that Grell wasn't listening.


	4. Chapter 4

Grell leaned back in his seat; his bare feet dancing along the dash as they rode. He was talking happily, but William barely listened to his words as his mind was consumed with his own problems. Normally, he would have been annoyed with Grell's almost childlike antics in the car, but now it was a bit of distraction as he drove towards the town. "Do you know where is the best place to get ice cream?" William finally asked.

Grell shook his head. "No idea," he said.

William frowned. "I figured you'd know," he said, "seeing as you are a local."

"I don't come to town very often," Grell stated, "No real reason to. I mostly stay near home."

That answer didn't set right with William. Grell was far from being the shy sort, and he didn't seem to exactly be the homebody type. His typical nudity might have been frowned upon in town, but it still seemed odd that Grell didn't come here enough to know something as simple as where to get ice cream. William wanted to ask more, but he kept his mouth closed. There was a lot about himself he didn't feel ready to reveal yet, so it was wrong to suspect that Grell should be an open book.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder.

It didn't take him long to spot a small restaurant with the unusual name of 'Freezer Fresh,' and the people walking away with tall ice cream cones seemed to indicate that this might be a good place. William pulled into a parking space and walked up to the window to order two vanilla cones. The young man inside only nodded distractedly before shouting behind him that he needed two cones. Within minutes, the cones appeared and William found the price to be cheaper than he had expected. After paying, William handed one cone to Grell and they walked to a nearby bench to enjoy their treat.

"This is delicious!" Grell exclaimed as he licked the ice cream with gusto.

The sight of him licking so eagerly made William a bit nervous, so he turned his attention to the people around him. "You act like you've never eaten ice cream before," he said.

"It's been a while," Grell admitted, "and I rarely get it so...fresh."

"Really?" William asked; his voice raising slightly, "I would have thought...with you so close to a town like this..." His voice trailed off.

Grell paused for a moment as his eyes drifted down. "I...I just don't get out that much," he said, before turning towards William quickly. "You don't think that's a bad thing, do you?"

"No," William said, "It just made me think about something."

"What?"

William mentally searched for the right words. "I think it's so odd that you rarely come here when you live so close," he said, "but there's so many things in my life I never do even though I could. Maybe we're all like that."

Grell looked at him for a few minutes before scooting a bit closer on the bench. "Perhaps we're just a little bit alike," he suggested.

"I don't think so," William said, "You live your life freely, and I cannot do that."

"Why not?" Grell asked.

"You wouldn't understand," William answered, "I'm not even sure I understand."

Grell took another lick of his ice cream. "Try me," he said, "You might be surprised."

William stared out into the distance for several minutes. In his life, he had never really voiced his issues with his father. It had been a private, mental affair that he had done his best to overlook. He doubted that Grell had any chance at understanding how he felt, but he couldn't deny a part of him did want to confess all his problems. After all, he knew that after this week, he'd most likely leave this place never to see Grell again. He took another breath. "My father," he began, "Is a very strong willed man. He's powerful somehow, and everyone just does what he asks. Even me."

Grell scooted closer. "You seem strong to me, Will," he said.

"I'm nothing like my father," William countered, as he shook his head, "There's just something about him. I never really thought much of it when I was younger. He always told me what I had to do like clubs or classes. And I never questioned it. Not once. I didn't even think to. He was the one who decided I was going to be a lawyer. I really didn't have any say in it."

Grell touched his arm lightly. "Do you like being a lawyer?"

There was a slight pause before William chuckled slightly. "You know, I think you're the first person who's ever asked me that," he said.

"Well, do you?" insisted Grell.

"Parts of it," William answered, "I like the paperwork oddly enough. I like the nature of trying to get to the bottom of things, but that's not the kind of law my father prefers. He's all about public image and making more money. Those things don't appeal to me at all." He turned around suddenly; his face so close they nearly bumped noses. "Do you want to know why I'm here?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course, darling," Grell said.

William made no attempt to correct Grell this time. "Despite my father controlling my career and such," he said, "I still had time to be myself in my own little apartment. I think that's why I could pretend I was happy. I still had a place I could be myself. I could still be me, but things changed a few weeks ago. My father introduced me to another lawyer whom he was considering taking on as a new partner. The other lawyer had a daughter who was a few years younger than me. I didn't think of anything at first, but then my father started encouraging me to take the daughter out on dates."

"Did you?" Grell asked; his face paling slightly.

"Yes," William said, "but we were a horrible match. We had nothing in common. She seemed nice enough, but she didn't have much personality. The few dates were rather dull and never went anywhere. She seemed to feel the same about me, so I was surprised when my father called me into his office last week and she was there along with her father. Turns out they were planning the wedding."

"Wedding?" cried Grell, "But...how? I mean, you had only gone on a few days, and you didn't even like each other."

"That's what I thought as well," William agreed, "but they had other plans. It was like the perfect merger, and she was willing to go along with it. I remember just standing there for a few moments; not even hearing their words as I thought about how my father was trying to rob me of my last piece of freedom, and something in me simply snapped.

I don't even remember what I said exactly. Knox, another worker in the office, has told me that I shouted loud enough to be heard by everyone in the office. I think all those years of simply doing what my father said finally came bubbling to the surface. After I was done yelling, I walked out of the office and down the street. I remember that part vaguely. The next time I could think properly, I was sitting in the park eating an ice cream cone." He laughed without humor as he finished his story.

"So...you have no plans to marry this woman?" Grell asked.

"I don't," William said, "but my father thinks otherwise. He sent me up here so he can smooth things over and get the wedding back on track. He thinks I'll get married."

"Well, are you?"

William sighed softly. "I don't know," he said, "I have no desire to do so, but it's still hard to simply say no to my father. I'm sure he'll come up with some argument that I simply can't counter."

"But that's not fair!" Grell shouted as he jumped to his feet, "It should be your choice."

"Sometimes, Grell," William said, "We don't always get to do what we want. Some choices aren't our own."

He expected Grell to yell once more, but he looked oddly subdued and said as he simply stared at William. With a sudden movement, he leaned down and licked William fingers that were holding his cone. "Your ice cream is melting, darling," he whispered.

William stood up and glanced around to see if anyone was watching. "I'm not your darling," he said, "Come on, we should go." He threw his ice cream into a nearby trash can and hurried towards his car. Without protest, Grell followed closely behind.

The ride back to the cabin was very tense. William wanted to say something, but he had no idea what was most appropriate. He wasn't even sure why he had reacted so quickly to Grell licking his fingers. While the rational part of his mind tried to say it was simply because it was unsanitary, he knew that it was more. Grell, on the other hand, was sitting very quietly as he stared out the window. He hadn't even looked at William in a long time. Finally, they pulled up to the cabin, and William unfastened his seat belt.

"Grell," he began, as he searched for his words.

Before he could say anything, Grell let out a small cry of pain and grabbed his chest. He almost doubled over, and tears came to his eyes.

"What's wrong?" William asked.

"I have to get out of here," Grell gasped, as he fumbled for his own belt, "Something's not right. It hurts!"

"What can I do?" questioned William, but it was too late. Grell had thrown open the door and ran into the darkness of the woods. It was oddly quiet night, and William could hear him clearly as he ran through the bushes and the thin scent of a distant campfire filled his nose.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the sound of someone knocking on his door rather than an alarm that awoke William. He rolled over groggily in bed and looked briefly at the clock - surprised to see it was after nine. He couldn't remember sleeping so late in a long time, but he had had a rough night. Every time he started to doze off, he would dream of Grell. It was disturbing to be so intrigued and enchanted by someone he had known for such a short time. He was a little scared honestly. After all, he had never felt this way before. He had never allowed himself to.

"I'm coming," William mumbled as he slowly pulled himself out of bed. There was another knock as he struggled across the cabin to the front door. "I said I was coming," he reiterated, "What is it, Grell?" His words fell short when he opened the door only to see a short man with a wild mass of dark hair standing there. He was wearing a khaki outfit with the name 'Othello' stitched onto one breast pocket. "Sorry," William said, "I was expecting someone else."

"So I gathered," Othello said with a chuckle, "I'm Othello - with the local forestry service." He held out his hand.

William shook the offered hand. "My name is William. How can I help you?"

"There was an incident last night with a campfire that got out of control," Othello said, "Luckily not much was burned, but a ban on burning has been put into place. No campfires of any type. The area is just a bit too dry, and a single spark could cause a disaster."

"I thought I smelled smoke last night," William said, "You say the fire was contained."

"Yes, rather quickly actually," Othello replied, "It's like Mother Nature was giving us a hand this time." He laughed as he retrieved a package of black licorice for a pocket. "Want one?"

"No thanks."

Othello shrugged as he took a bite of the licorice. "Remember," he said, "No burning of any type or there will be a fine. Tell your friends and help us spread the word."

William nodded again. "I only have...I only know one person in the area," he said, "but I'll tell him when I see him. He's a local, so he might know. He lives somewhere around here." William gestured to the words nearby.

"No one lives passed this cabin," Othello said in a confused tone, "The rest of this is all state park, but either way, you tell him. We need to make sure there are no more incidents." With a small and short wave, Othello turned and walked back to his muddy jeep.

William watched as he drove away, as he mused over Othello's words. Grell had to live somewhere nearby, so maybe Othello had simply been mistaken, but William was still confused. Surely everyone in the area had to be familiar with the wild redhead or found clothing optional. Perhaps he should have mentioned Grell by name.

Trying not to think too much about it, William stepped back into the cabin and put on some coffee. He would have to ask Grell when he saw him. He was sure it was nothing, but he still couldn't silence the nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

Time seemed to pass almost unbearably slow, and the questions in his head only multiplied. Once the coffee was finished, William poured himself a cup and stepped out onto his porch. It looked like another beautiful day, but it still seemed strange that he hadn't seen or heard from Grell. He couldn't help but grow worried as he waited. There was a chance that Grell had been injured in the fire. Despite Othello saying that no one passed the cabin, that was the direction that Grell had ran last night. Maybe he was hurt and all alone. Maybe. Maybe.

His phone rang suddenly, and William jumped; spilling coffee onto his leg. Luckily it had grown lukewarm while he had been lost in his thoughts, so he set the cup aside as he walked back inside to retrieve his phone. To his surprise, it was his father.

"Hello," William said.

"William, everything is taken care of," his father said, "I suspect you're eager to leave the cabin."

"Well, actually..."

"Of course you are," interrupted his father, "Take this evening to pack and leave first thing in the morning to avoid traffic. I'll expect you in the office Wednesday morning so we can finish negotiations."

"You aren't listening to me," he said quickly, but it was too late. His father had already hung up the phone.

William sighed loudly as he looked around him. He had grown to love this place, although he supposed he didn't really belong here. It was probably best to do as his father said. After all, it was what he had always done. Silently, he set about packing all his belongings - leaving out his pajamas and a suit to wear tomorrow. Oddly, it took him much longer to pack than it had to unpack originally. It was only a few days earlier, but it felt like a lifetime ago when he had hurriedly unpacked everything in disgust he was forced to be in this small cabin. Now, he didn't even want to leave.

Throughout it all, he kept waiting for Grell to show up at his door. He wanted to see Grell one last time, and to tell him that he was leaving. Normally, he would have simply left without worrying about formalities, but he didn't want to do that. Grell deserved to hear the truth from him.

William was running back home like a scared little boy. He was still doing exactly what daddy told him to.

He almost winced as the thought ran through his mind, but he knew it was the truth. The time here had changed him, but obviously it hadn't changed him enough. If only he had been able to stay longer. Maybe he would have found the strength to say exactly how he felt to his father...and to Grell.

The sun moved across the sky, but he still hadn't heard anything from Grell, and William was growing more worried. Putting on his boots, he hurried outside and stared out into the mass of trees that surrounded him, but something had changed. He had always been amazed the way Grell slipped through the undergrowth and tangled vines, but now William clearly saw a path. There was a distinct opening in the branches, and the roots seemed to create steps on the moss covered ground. It looked so inviting, and he didn't hesitate to step inside.

Deeper and deeper into the forest he walked, as a strange almost otherworldly silence fell about him. He knew there were hikers and campers nearby, but he didn't hear or see any sign of people. He only heard the softest breeze as it slipped through the dark leaves. It was as if the woods themselves were breathing, and he was the only witness. It became dark as the trees blocked the sign, and William began to wonder if he should have brought a flashlight. He was almost ready to turn around when he came to a clearing.

It was the most beautiful place William had ever seen. There was a large tree at the center; green, lush, and so full of life. Birds of every color and size sang in its branches. At the base of the tree, there was a small pool where minnows and tiny fish swam lazily. Flowers grew in abundance creating a rainbow hued rug and danced in the breeze, while tiny animals scurried about. William could only stare at the beauty, when he saw movement by the pool as Grell sat up slowly. He was as nude as the first time William had seen him; flowers interwoven in hair with vines wrapped about his long legs. The clothes William had given him were neatly folded to the side, but it was clear that Grell didn't need those things. Here he was, this wild, beautiful creature, in all his natural beauty lying in this magical place.

"Will?" Grell asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a fire," William answered, "and I was worried." He saw a small mark on Grell's shoulder. "You were hurt putting it out, weren't you?"

"A little," Grell said, "But how did you find this place? I thought it was hidden from outsiders."

"I saw the path," William replied, "Steps made out of the earth and roots. It was like I was being led here."

Grell smiled suddenly and motioned for William to come closer. "Then you were chosen for me!" he cried, "Oh, I'm so happy! I knew you were the one the moment I saw you!"

William walked over and sat down next to Grell. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, "Who chose me? What's going on here?"

"The trees," Grell said, "The forest. They chose you for me." He wrapped his arms around William's shoulders to pull him closer. "They knew I needed someone."

"Grell," William began, "You haven't explained what's going on." He looked at Grell directly; their eyes locking. "What are you? Are you...are you a part of the forest?" It sounded so strange to say out loud, but a part of him knew the truth.

"In a way," Grell admitted, "Is that a problem, darling? Do you see me differently now?"

"No," William said, "I think I sort of knew, and it does explain a few things, but...you seem so human."

"I am or I was," Grell said, "I don't know how or why, but somehow I ended up here." He paused as he stroked William's face. "You say you have problems with your father. I don't actually remember mine. I'm not sure if I was abandoned or something happened to my parents. I only know that I'm here, and these trees have taken care of me."

"And you take care of the forest," William said as he touched the burned place gently.

"As best I can," Grell replied, "Mostly, I'm just the voice, but I can do little things."

"Like put out fires."

"Yeah," he whispered, leaning closer.

"But what's all this about me being chosen for you?" asked William.

Grell moved closer. "I am part of the forest," he said, "but I'm also human, and there's one thing the trees couldn't provide for me."

"Oh?"

There was a brief pause as Grell brought his lips so they only barely touched Williams. "A mate."

William jumped back. "What?" he demanded, "but...we only barely know each other. I mean, that's not right. Surely, you could pick anyone you want. You could talk with them. You sound like a normal person."

"I learned to talk like other people by listening to them," Grell said, "but they are boring really. None of them interested me, until you." He turned his head sideways. "Aren't you attracted to me, Will?"

William swallowed hard. "I am," he admitted.

"Don't you want me?"

"I do," he said; shocked to hear the words coming from his mouth, but he knew it was the truth, "I have since I first saw you."

"Then kiss me, darling," Grell said, "Please, make me yours."

"I don't think I'm want you want," William said, "I don't think I can be."

"Let me decide that."

William was out of arguments, and he knew the time for words had passed as he moved forward to kiss Grell. His lips were soft, and it became clear that a simple kiss wasn't going to be enough. Both of them were needy. William pushed harder, slipping his tongue into Grell's mouth, as Grell's hands moved under William's shirt.

"Darling," Grell gasped as the kiss ended.

William didn't say a word as he pushed Grell back into the moss and began to undress until both of them were as nude as nature itself.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning sun was just peeking over the horizon when William heard Grell began to stir. He didn’t say anything as he sat there, silent as a stone beside the small pond, as his eyes only stared unseeingly into the the distance.

 

“Will,” Grell cooed, as he sat up, “Good morning, darling.” He moved closer to William and placed one long fingered on William’s leg. “You’re already dressed?”

 

“You lied to me,” William said suddenly. He didn’t turn around as his eyes were still locked on the distance.

 

“What?” Grell asked, “What are you talking about?”

 

“You said the woods choose me for you,” he clarified, “That’s how you explained the path that led me here.”

 

Grell nodded. “That’s right,” he said, “A path straight to me and my heart.”

 

William jumped to his feet and glared down at Grell. “You’re lying,” he said.

 

“Darling, what are you talking about?” Grell asked.

 

“Do you remember taking me up to that cliff to see the view?” William questioned, “I lost my footing and nearly fell off. Remember?”

 

“Of course, Will,” Grell said, “I was able to rescue you. I helped pull you up to safety.”

 

“There was a branch I was able to put my feet on to steady myself,” William said, “I didn’t think it had been there before, but at the time I was just thankful it was there. I had assumed I had simply not noticed it before.” He shook his head as he stepped away from Grell. “But I was wrong, wasn’t I? You were able to control that branch...to move it somehow.”

 

“I only wanted to save you!” Grell exclaimed, as he jumped to his feet, “I didn’t want you to fall.”

 

“You can control plants and trees,” William continued as if he hadn’t even heard Grell, “And you were the one that created the path that led me here. There was no mystical ‘woods choose me’ or anything like that. It was you.”

 

Grell opened his mouth to speak before quickly closing it again. He clasped his hands in front of him and looked down at the ground like a child who had been caught misbehaving. “I just wanted you to be with me,” he said in a quiet tone, “Don’t you understand, Will? I love you.”

 

“And what about this pounding in my head?” William asked, “I feel like I’m hungover ever though I haven’t drank anything. Last night is a blur, but I remember...saying things to you before...just before. I don’t talk like that to anyone.” He stomped over and grabbed Grell’s arms roughly. “What did you do to me? Why was I saying those things and so ready to sleep with you when you constantly annoy and frustrate me? Did you drug me?”

 

“No,” Grell said, “Well...not exactly. It’s more like a scent I guess.”

 

“A pheromone?” William guessed.

 

“I don’t know what that is,” Grell replied, “but it’s just a scent that helps with...inhibitions. All those things you said were true. Those were your real feelings, and you must have wanted to have sex or you wouldn’t have.”

 

William let go of Grell and turned away. “You lied to me,” he repeated, “and I can’t trust you. I don’t know if anything you said to me last night was true. You claimed you are or at least was human, but I don’t think that’s true either. You were just saying things I wanted to hear.”

 

“Darling, I…”

 

“Don’t,” William interrupted, “Don’t say anything else. I’m leaving, Grell. I have to.”

 

He started to walk away, but the trees in front of him started to close and the path he had followed here so easily became lost in vines and underbrush. Spinning around, he saw Grell as he had never truly seen him before. His eyes were narrow, but the irises were sparkling like orbs of emerald. There was a gentle glow about his body as he held his hand out in front of him controlling the forest. He was a beautiful yet terrifying creature to behold.

 

“Stop it, Grell,” William said, “Let me go.”

 

“No,” Grell said. Even his voice had changed so that it was deeper and it echoed around them. The breeze turned cold and twisted in Grell’s hair so that the red locks stood out like vines. “I love you, and you’re staying here with me.”

 

“I couldn’t love someone who imprisoned me,” William said, “You of all people should be able to understand that. Love has to be free.”

 

Grell hesitated before lowering his hand. His face was calm but sad, but the ethereal glow still surrounded his lithe form. “But I love you,” he said, “and I don’t want you to leave me.”

 

“Grell, I have to go,” William said, “We both knew I couldn’t stay, and you lied to me. I can’t trust you now.”

 

Tears formed in Grell’s eyes, but he gestured slightly so that the path was visible once more. “Don’t leave me,” he pleaded.

 

“I have to,” William said.

 

Without another word, he turned and walked steadily down the path until he returned to his own cabin. All his belongings were already packed, so putting everything in the car took very little time. Once or twice, he thought he heard a soft cry from the woods, but he tried to ignore it as he climbed into his car and drove away.

 

He didn’t dare to glance back even once.


	7. Chapter 7

The alarm clock loudly rang; jerking William rudely from his light sleep. Instinctively, his hand shot out from beneath the covers to shut off the annoying noise as he stared up blankly as the plain, eggshell white ceiling. There were no golden beams from a rising sun to wake him. There wasn’t the pleasant sound of birds softly chirping to the rising sun. And there certainly wasn’t a redhead waiting to greet him.

With a loud humph, he leapt from the bed and swiftly made it as If the actions would push the reoccurring thoughts from his mind. Quickly, he fell into his old routine, and found it was a bit like putting on an old suit, only now he realized just how poorly that suit had fit him all along. His frown deepened as he took a quick shower, dressed, and ate a light breakfast. He was following his old pattern, but something inside him knew that this might be the last time because things were about to change. For better or worse, things had to change.

He left for the office at his usual time, but traffic seemed to be flowing more smoothly and easily that his typical commute. It was as if it was all leading him to his destiny. Parking in the garage, he grabbed a box from his car before locking it and heading to his own office. Never before had it seemed so small and confining, but he didn’t take long to dwell on the matter as he set the box on his desk and marched to his father’s office. His secretary was not currently at the desk, so William didn’t pause as he walked to the door and opened it without even knocking.

His father looked up suddenly at the interruption; the phone midway to his ear and his mouth opened. Seeing William, he set the phone aside and greeting his son with a cold, emotionless smile. “I see you have returned from your vacation,” he said; his mouth twitching slightly. “I trust by your lack of manners that you are relaxed.”

“I’m not sure relaxed is the proper word,” William replied, “but it did give me time to think and put my priorities in order.”

“I am happy to hear that. We will be able to put that unfortunate display of yours behind us and move forward. My associate will be in the office later this evening, along with his daughter, and we can make the final arrangements.”

“I’m not getting married,” William said.

There was a moment of silence as his father stared at him with steely eyes. He slowly stood, and William reflected on his father’s form. They looked enough alike that people often confused them for brothers, but his father was usually so unmovable, that William couldn’t help but be impressed.  “I’ve explained that this is all for the best,” stated his father, “It will help both firms, and this young woman is of good stock. You will have children who will become the next generation of lawyers. As I said, this is all planned out.”

William shook his head. “You have planned this out,” he said, “Those aren’t my plans. You were always the one who planned out every aspect of my life, and I allowed it up until now, but it has to stop.” His kept his voice calm as he spoke.

“I can’t believe I’m hearing such foolishness,” retorted his father, “You were always a weak boy, so I had to guide you in order for you be successful. I did my best, and I sacrificed so much for you, but you have no gratitude.”

“You’re wrong,” William said, “I wasn’t weak. You wanted me to be weak. You tried to make me weak and feel as if I was unable of making my own decisions. I allowed it, but it has gone on long enough. I’m not getting married to a woman whom I neither love for the sake of the firm or your career. You can tell your associate this.” He turned to leave.

“If you walk out that door, William, you’re fired, and I’ll make sure you’ll not work again.”

“I printed a resignation letter last night,” William said, “As for me not working again, you cannot take away my degree. I earned that on my own, despite what you might think, and I’m not even sure if I want to continue being a lawyer. I have to take time to figure out what I want in life, and it’s my decision this time. Goodbye, father.”

He walked out of the office and quietly closed the door behind him. HIs father’s secretary had returned and looked up at William with a smile, but the door was suddenly flung open before she could say anything.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me!” his father roared, “You are weak! If you walk away now, you’ll be ruined! I’ll see to it! Do you hear me!”

Office doors opened as people looked out to see the source of the commotion, but William didn’t say a word as he returned to his own office and began to pack his few personal belongings into the box. He moved slowly and carefully, but a small, half smile adorned his face. He felt free.

After a minute, there was a soft knock on the door before it was opened slightly. Ronald Knox popped his head inside. “Uh...Mr. Spears?” he began.

“William. You may call me William.”

Ronald stepped inside and shut the door. “So, William, is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“Did you just quit?” he asked, “That’s what the boss is saying or rather screaming.”

William nodded. “I thought it was time to move on,” he said.

Ronald smiled. “Yeah,” he said, “I mean, it was obvious that you weren’t happy here, and it was wrong how you father treated you.”

“Was it all that obvious?” William asked.

“Yeah,” Ronald said, but then he looked at William strangely. “So, who did you meet up there that opened your eyes to all this?” he asked.

“What are you talking about?” returned William, a bit too quickly.

“You met someone, didn’t you?” Ronald asked, “I can see it in your face, and you certainly turned a bit red when I asked that.” He laughed.

“It’s none of your business,” William said, “Besides, it doesn’t matter.”

“If you say so.” Ronald said, “but I say that it must be someone very special to change your mind so quickly.” He laughed again, but then his face turned serious. “But it’s a good thing you got out of there when you did considering the fire.”

“The fire was quite small from what I was told.”

“No, there was a fire last night,” Ronald said, “I happened to see it on the news. They said they had banned any sort of campfire, but some kids snuck up there and had a fire anyway. I think they got it put out now, but it’s still really smoky up there. I don’t think anyone was hurt.”

William barely heard the rest of Ronald’s words as fear stabbed his heart. He threw the rest of his belongings into the box carelessly and rushed out the door.

  
((X))

 

William had never been the kind to speed, but he made his car fly as he hurried back towards the cabin. The closer he drove, the more smoke became visible, which made his heart beat faster. As he rounded a curve, he saw the road had been blocked, and he had to screech to a halt. He felt like cursing his bad luck, but he managed to keep his composure as a familiar small man approached the car.

"The road is closed," Othello said, "Oh, hey! I remember you. I saw you at the cabin."

"Yes," William said, as he attempted a smile, "In fact, I left something quite important up there. Is there anyway I can get up there."

"I'm not sure," Othello replied, "The fire's out, but there's still limited visibility to the smoke, and it's aggravating to the lungs."

"I just have to go up there and right back," William said, "I'll drive carefully."

"Well," Othello considered, "I suppose, but if you're caught I'll have to say I didn't give you permission. Okay?"

"Okay."

Othello nodded slightly and moved the barrier to the side so that William could drive through. Taking a deep breath, William slowly drove on. The smoke became more intense, and William had to squint to see the road. Finally, he inched his way to the cabin.

No one was around, so he jumped from the car and rushed blindly into the woods. There was no path to lead the way this time, and the branches tore at his clothes and skin. He ignored all this as he ran forward. "Grell!" he shouted again and again.

Just as he was about to give up, he heard a weak response. Following the sound, he found the clearing. The fire hadn't touched the place thankfully, but Grell was lying in a crumpled heap beside the pool of water. 

"Grell," he said again as he hurried to his side. There were angry burns across the pale skin and the beautiful hair had been singed and burned.

"Darling," Grell mumbled, "You came back." 

William didn't respond as he gathered Grell in his arms and carried him from the woods.


End file.
